Seeing through your eyes
by Lexie-Collie
Summary: Stella Marie McCall is Scott's little sister, whom he hasn't seen in four years since their parents divorced. Upon her return she's intrigued by a "friend" of Scott's named Derek. She knows everyone is hiding something but ends up more than shocked at what has changed since shes been gone
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is one of my first Fics i've written, in which Scott has a little sister named Stella Marie McCall. She's a year younger than Scott she comes back to Beacon Hills after four years away and is a little more than shocked at what has changed. Please leave reviews, any feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: That would awesome, but no. I do not and will never own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1: Practically Strangers

It has been years, years since i've been back. I thought I would be fine, but as soon as our car passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign excruciatingly slow all of the nervousness and anxiety came rushing back to me.

I clutched the arm of my seat tight. My grandma in the drivers seat looked at me with sympathy and sent a sad smile. I haven't seen my brother Scott in four years, ever since

Our parents divorced. Mom couldn't handle having two kids, financially or emotionally.

I haven't talked to her since the day she sent me off to Texas to live with Grandma. I was pissed off at first and for a good reason, but I got over it and I understand that she thought it was best and that i'd have a better life. Even if that was utter bullshit I didn't hold it against her.

I talked to Scott everyday, at first. Then everyday turned to every other day, then to every week, then every month. The calls finally stopped coming, it wasn't all him though. I could pick up a phone just as easily, I guess we both had our own lives and started to drift apart.

It's funny how you can be so close to someone your entire life, then have it all ripped away. When we were a family me and Scott were inseparable, its like we were attached at the hip.

Now I don't know, I don't know who he is anymore. I'm not the same person either, I've changed. As much as it pains me to say, me and my older brother are strangers to each other.

We pulled down the familiar street, my nerves now wrecked more than ever, we parked in front of the place I once called home. It felt strange, looking at this place that I was once so comfortable in. Now i'm scared to go knock on the door.

"Stella Sweetie, are you ready?" Grandma asked

"Born Ready" I remarked sarcastically

"Stell you're going to be fine" Grandma tried to assure. I nodded and smiled, not very convinced.

I opened the car door and stepped out into the cold air, I almost forgot how cold Beacon Hills was. I'm so used to the heat of Austin, but the cold was strangely comforting. It felt like home.

The front door swung open and someone came out onto the porch. He looked at me strangely, holy shit it was Scott. He's gotten so tall, and buff, what happened to my socially awkward brother, he looks like a fricken model. Recognition crossed both our faces. He came running down the steps and I felt myself running straight into his arms for a tight hug.

Scott's POV: I heard a car pull up outside. I waited patiently on the couch bouncing my knee

"Dude, Scott chill" Stiles told me even though he was just as antsy as me. I was too nervous and excited to pay attention. My baby sister is back, Stella is back. This day felt like a dream, but I already made Stiles slap me to make sure I was awake. I've been waiting for this day for what felt like forever, now its finally here.

Sure i'm a little nervous that it's been four years, but she couldn't have changed that much. I mean c'mon she's my baby sister. I heard the car door open, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out onto the porch.

I saw her, and holy shit was I wrong. She stood there looking back at me with big Hazel Green eyes. She was taller about 5'5. Her skin was still the same tone as mine, just a bit lighter.

Her long wavy Chocolate brown hair fell to her waist, she still had those cute light freckles around her nose.

She's not so little anymore. She's beautiful, I found myself running to her. She met me in the middle and we hugged for what had felt like hours.

Stella's POV:

We hugged, I felt tears well up in my eyes uncontrollably.

"Hey Stell" Scott said as we unwrapped from the hug. He had a huge grin on his face. I laughed wiping my eyes

"Hey Scott" I said

"Hey Scotty, you wanna help carry your sisters bags inside?" Grandma asked. Scott smiled and hugged Grandma. He grabbed some of my bags and I followed him in. I saw someone else in the living room.

"Stiles!" I yelled running over and hugging him, taking him by surprise.

"Holy! Stella!" Stiles said, I took a step back. He was looking at me like I was some sort of alien or something.

"Wow" was the only coherent thing Stiles was able to say. Scott walked by and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow-hey grandma McCall" Stiles said

"Hello Stiles" Grandma greeted. I helped Scott carry the rest of my bags upstairs into my old room, it was right across the hall from Scott's.

Everything seemed to be the same. It just felt so, I don't know, foreign.

I went back downstairs to say bye to grandma. It was hard, I mean she was my family for four years. Some tears were shed, both happy and sad. I headed back to my room to get settled in. I heard three voices downstairs, maybe mom is home.

I made it to the top of the stairs and noticed a guy talking to Scott and Stiles,

I started to go down, I took a step on second to last stair the floorboard creaked so quietly I could barely hear it.

But Scott and the mystery guys head snapped to me. I was startled, how'd they hear that? I was a bit more startled by mystery guy, he was pretty hot. But something was off about him, it's like he had a bad aura around him. Which I have to admit only made my curiosity grow.

It was quite for a moment, an awkward silence. The guy looked to me and Scott obviously seeing the major resemblance.

"Scott, you wanna introduce me to your friend?" I asked

"Derek this is my little sister Stella, Stell this is Derek" Scott introduced

I shook Derek's hand and a mixture of fear and curiosity coursed through me, something was defiantly dangerous about him. He smirked, I pulled my hand away.

"Something you wanted Stell bell?" Stiles asked. I smirked and shot him a bitchface at the use of my childhood nickname, which he created.

"I was just going to walk around see whats changed" I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear nervously, Derek was starring.

"Actually I'll drive you, makeup for lost time" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, I heard Derek let out a quite chuckle, and so the older brother protection has already started.

Ever since I was little Scott has been obsessively protective of me, and since Stiles was like a second brother he did the same, just he didn't go as far as Scott. But I have to admit, I do kind of miss it.

"Alright" I sighed "Lets go Stiles" I said

I got into his jeep.

"Nice" I remarked, I like jeeps

"See Stell, heres the thing where I haven't talked to you in four years. So I can't tell if you're being a smartass or not" he laughed

"No I like Jeeps" I said.

We drove into town and walked along

the streets talking about random things

But I had to ask, its been bugging me.

"Hey, so whats up with that Derek guy?" I asked. Stiles immediately tensed

"Stella just stay away from him okay, he's bad news" Stiles said.

"Well yeah, I kind of got the whole bad news thing. But why is he talking to Scott then?" I asked. Stiles couldn't come up with a good answer

"Is Scott in trouble?" I asked seriously

"No" Stiles answered a little more quickly then I would've liked. He changed the subject but It was still bothering me. Whats going on here?

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After a few hours of Stiles completely ignoring my questions, I gave up on asking. We went to red box and rented some random movie that none of us would pay attention to. If one thing hasn't really changed when I was gone its defiantly Stiles, he's still a goofball. So maybe Scott really hasn't changed much, maybe he just looks different. Or maybe i'm completely wrong.

We were on our way back to the house. We fell into an odd silence, Stiles kept tapping the steering wheel.

"Hey Stell?" Stiles asked in a strange tone I didn't recognize

"Yeah" I answered looking over at him

"Scott, he's really happy you're back. So am I, but things happened in the past few years and to keep you safe. I'm not asking you i'm begging you to stay away from Derek and don't try to figure this out. Okay just go do life like a teenage girl is supposed to" he said. I was really starting to worry, I mean what the hell is going on.

"Okay" I answered

"But-" I started, Stiles cut me off

"Dude what did I just say?" He said

"Right sorry" I said

"I'm just really nervous, I mean its stupid because it's Scott and he's my brother but he seems like a complete different person. Likes he's changed and I don't even know who he is" I admitted

"Scott is still Scott and he has changed, but so have you. I think you two just need some serious sibling bonding time to bounce back into it" Stiles said

"Guess so" I said

When we got back to the house Scott was alone. I guess moms working a late shift tonight.

"Hey" Scott greeted, jumping up as we walked in

"Hey!" I said

"So uh-mom called, she can't make it until later tonight" Scott said bracing himself for my disappointment.

"Alright, thats fine" I said, it didn't really bother me. Somethings never change

"Really?" Scott said

"Yeah, besides I get time with my two favorite people" I smiled at them

"Well actually" Stiles started "I have to go"

Me and Scott both shot him the same look at the same time. I know exactly what Stiles is doing, forced sibling bonding.

Stiles ran out the door before me or Scott could object.

Me and Scott just turned and looked at each other

"I'm sorry about that earlier with Derek, I just needed to take care of something" he said looking pissed off

"Its no problem" I said. I wanted to ask about it, but I remember what Stiles said. I'll bring it up later. We fell into an awkward silence.

"I ordered some Chinese food, orange chickens still your favorite right?" Scott asked. I can't believe he remembered.

"Actually Scott i'm a vegetarian" I lied, he got a hilarious look on his face

"I'm kidding" I laughed "yes it's my favorite"

He playfully nudged me as we sat down at the table and began to eat. I noticed Scott was starring at me.

"Hm do I have food on my face?" I smirked

He chuckled "sorry, its just. I can't believe it"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You're actually back" he exclaimed

"I just uh-missed you a lot. You don't know how many times I wanted to call-" he admitted

"Well i'm defiantly back" I laughed

"I missed you too Scotty" I laughed at the face he shot me for calling him Scotty

"So what's been up lately?" I asked. He looked like he didn't know where to start.

"Well um Lacrosse, Allison, and school" he answered. Scott has a girl!

"Allison?" I asked

"Yeah, Allison is my girlfriend" he answered. I immediately perked up

"Okay I so get to meet her!" I said.

"Maybe later" he laughed at my level of excitement

"Hows Lacrosse?" I asked

"I made first line" he stated smugly as if it was no big deal

"What!" I exclaimed "Scott thats freakin AWESOME!"

"Yeah, I guess it is" he smirked

"So how about you? Whats been happening in the life of Stella?" Scott asked.

"Same old same old. Dance, oh yeah I got bumped up a grade so now i'm basically in all of your classes" I said

"No way!" He grinned "Stell thats great!"

"So uh-how about guys?" He asked sheepishly

"Wow Scott nice try at casual" I laughed but his face turned serious. There's that older brother protectiveness

"Don't worry Scotty boy, there has to be a guy in my life before you can start worrying" I laughed as a look of relief crossed his face.

The rest of the night went like this. Me and Scott covering everything thats happened in our four years apart. I felt like I never left, everything felt back to normal. But I can't help but feel Scott isn't telling me everything, its like he's holding back. I see it every time I look into his eyes, something is different but I can't place it.

We ended up putting on the movie, I curled into Scott's side and felt myself slowly drift to sleep

Scott's POV:

I don't know what to do. I want to tell her so bad, but I can't. I feel bad for lying but the last thing I want is for her to get dragged into all of this werewolf crap, besides that would be an interesting conversation "hey Stell i'm a werewolf" yeah right. I looked down to see Stella curled into my side sleeping, I grinned. She used to do that all of the time when she was little.

It was only ten at night but I know she had a long day. I carefully picked her up with ease and started carrying her to her room.

Stella's POV: I woke up to someone putting me in bed. It was Scott, he kissed the top of my head

"Night Stell" he whispered. I felt myself drift back into sleep.

_I was running through the woods, I don't know why. I just need to run, something is after me! I tripped over a tree root. No way i'm dyeing like some stupid chick in a horror movie. I forced myself to get up despite the protest from my leg that has a fresh scrape on it. _

_I heard something behind me. I slowly turned around and saw it. It was huge. It stood on its hind legs. It looked like an oversized wolf, its eyes glowed red. I felt frozen my heart was beating like a hundred miles per hour. I turned around to start running _

_It pounced on me, and tackled me to the ground. I was under it, I started kicking and punching it. I tried to throw it off me but it was too strong._

_Suddenly I was looking into its eyes and I _couldn't _move. Its like I was paralyzed _

_"You will be mine" I heard a bone chilling voice in my head, in my mind._

"_No!" I screamed punching the monster in the nose. It shook its head in confusion then growled at me. _

I jumped awake in bed. It was just a dream, I was panicking. I sat up and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

The clock read 12:00 a.m I pushed my now sweat plastered hair back out of my face. I noticed my window was open, I got up and slammed it shut, locking it when I felt a pain in my leg,what the hell?

I looked down and saw not only the same scrape but I was covered in dirt.

Out of the corner of my eye I swore something was on our neighbors roof and it was huge. I looked to see nothing there. Seriously what the hell, its official I Stella Marie McCall am going completely insane.

Looks like i'm not sleeping anymore tonight. I bundled up my dirt cover sheets and tossed them in my hamper. I then got in the shower, every time I closed my eyes I saw red ones starting back at me. I scrubbed the dirt off of myself.

I got out and threw my hair up into a bun, I walked past Scott's room and peeked in. He was snoring in bed, I grabbed his bat quietly shutting his door and cautiously heading downstairs. I double checked that all of the doors and windows were locked.

The kitchen light came on, I spun around with the bat ready to take a swing at the intruder. It was mom

"Mom!" I exclaimed looking to the bat then to her. Well this was awkward

"Hey to you too kiddo" she laughed gesturing to the bat I still had clutched in my hands. I set it down and ran over wrapping her in a tight hug

I felt tears form in my eyes. I realized she was crying too.

"Well let me look at you" she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You're so beautiful" she smiled wiping tears from her eyes.

"I missed you" I said

"I missed you a lot too Stell, I wanted to go up and see you when I got home but Scott said you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you" she said. I nodded in understanding

"Whats with the bat Kiddo?" She laughed

"Oh just uh-just thought I heard something" I lied. No way I was telling her what happened. I don't even know what happened, she'd think I was on drugs or something.

"Honey as much as I love seeing you, you should probably get back to bed. You have school in the morning" Mom said

"Yeah" I nodded, no way in hell I was sleeping in my room

"Hey mom. Can I uh-sleep in your room with you?" I asked sheepishly feeling like a six year old again

She smiled "of course"

I curled up next to mom in her bed. I couldn't help but hear the words replay in my head. "You will be mine" what the hell did that mean. I sighed as I started to drift back to sleep, well this should be an interesting year.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up in the morning, still in my moms bed thank you god. She was gone, she must've left for work already. The clock read 6:00 a.m, I might as well get ready for school...yay for me, *hint to sarcasm*

I am not looking forward to going back to school, I haven't talked to my friend Lydia in the fours years i've been gone. Actually any of my friends at all. They probably hate me now.

I headed into my room digging through my bag.

I chose a short black dress with cream and olive colored floral print and a thin dark brown waist belt, black leggings, black lace up wedge ankle boots, an oversized olive green knit cardigan, a cream knit infinity scarf, and my dark brown messenger bag. I then applied light makeup (a little bit of mascara).

I was ready by seven. I went into Scott's room

I walked over and sat next to him on his bed. I leaned down to his ear and Screamed "Wake Up Scotty!"

I successfully scared the shit out of him, not literally.

"Stella Marie!" Scott yelled pissed

"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled.

"Oh shut it, you love me" I laughed

"Yeah like a disease i'm stuck with for life" he remarked. I hit his arm playfully

I got up and sat on his computer chair as he stood up groggily.

"So what were you dreaming about?" I asked

"Nothing" he shrugged

"Oh really cause you were making a bunch of happy noises, dreaming about Allison" I lied and bit my lip to keep from laughing, Scott's face turned bright red like a tomato

"Stella!" He yelled I busted out laughing

"I'm just screwing with you" I laughed

He looked relieved

"You're evil, and payback's a bitch baby sis. No I owe you two" He smirked

"Yeah okay Scott, I'll be downstairs" I laughed

Stiles picked us up and took us to school. I sighed stepping out of the jeep and into the freezing morning air, emphasis on freezing. What? Don't judge me I lived in Austin

"You'll be fine" Scott said like he sensed my nervousness

"Oh god is it that obvious?" I asked, I don't want people to notice and single me out as the new kid.

"No, I just know you" he smirked.

"Lets get this day of hell over with" Stiles sighed. Scott walked to the office with me to pick up my schedule. It was great, we had all but two classes together History and my free period during sixth. I was planing on using my free period to go to the dance studio, or just go home. I really love dance, its my escape from everything. But I normally keep that to myself, I don't like people knowing much about me.

Especially how dance practically saved my life when my parents were divorcing and I found out I was moving in with grandma. It took my mind off everything, even if it was only for a short amount of time.

I double checked my schedule before walking into my history class.

1st period: History, Amelie

2nd: Chemistry, Harris

3rd: French, Madame Ray

4th: Gym, Finstock

Lunch

5th: English, Clary

6th: free period

"Can I help you?" A women, who i'm guess is Miss Amelie asked. She was middle aged with an auburn pixie cut, and wore glasses, she seemed nice.

"Yeah, my name is Stella McCall. I'm in your class now" I said handing her my papers

"Oh, hello" she smiled warmly "I'm Miss Amelie, welcome to my class" she said shaking my hand.

"Everyone!" She called to get the classes attention

"We have a new student, this is Stella McCall. Please make her feel welcome" She announced. This is exactly what I didn't want, everyone in the class was focused on me. I felt my face start to turn red.

"Stella there's a seat open next to Danny, Danny raise your hand" She said.

"Thank you" I said before walking over and taking a seat next to Danny.

"Hi i'm Danny" He said shaking my hand

"Hi i'm Stella" I smiled

"So McCall as in Scott McCall?" Danny asked

"Yeah he's my older brother, do you know him?"I asked

"Yeah i'm on the lacrosse team" he answered.

"Oh" I said

"So why haven't I seen you around before?" He asked

"Oh, I lived with my grandma in Austin" I replied

"Texas?" He asked

"Yup. Austin, Texas thats the one" I said.

I pretty much ended the talk about me before the questions got to personal. So the rest of the period was Danny filling me in on everything we've been doing in class. Next I met Scott and Stiles for Chemistry.

"Heads up, Harris is a dick" Stiles said

"Noted" I chuckled walking in and handing Mr. Harris my schedule

Scott saved me a seat in between him and Stiles at a lab table

Harris read my name then looked at me, then read my name again and looked at Scott before looking back to me horrified

"God help me-there's two of them" Harris remarked handing my schedule back to me. I sat in between my boys. The next few periods went along well, I already got Harris to threaten me with double detention.

Next up was gym with Coach Finstock. I changed into a black tee and a pair of track shorts. Thats something I liked about this school, you were able to wear your own gym clothes and not a uniform.

I handed Finstock my papers, I have to go through this with every teacher, it gets annoying.

"Well would you look at that!" Finstock exclaimed. "Its a mini McCall!"

"Yeah I guess so" I said

"You as good an athlete as your brother?" He asked

"Maybe, I don't know" I answered

"Well we'll find out today! We're playing dodgeball people, each side gets a McCall!" Coach ordered. Yes! I love dodgeball, it was my favorite activity in gym. I kicked ass at dodgeball.

The game was moving fast. I breezed through it, I threw what seemed like my twentieth ball today at Stiles to hit his back. But he turned around right when the ball was coming at him. Lets just say it hit him in the you know, and some profanities were expressed. Meanwhile the coach was cracking up

"How-how ya doing Bilinski?" Coach asked in between laughter

"Shit! Stiles i'm Sorry!" I said as he slowly walked off the court. I got out a few more people before I realized it was just me and Scott. Bring it on big bro

"Oh this should be good" Coach stated. Stiles was bitting his nails nervously, everyone in the class went silent.

Scott was first to make a move. He threw the ball fast but I quickly dodged it sending a ball his way. This went on for ten minutes! Ten minutes!

Scott tried to fake me out by pretending to throw the ball in one direction but then threw it straight at me. I chucked my ball blindly in his direction and dropped to the floor. The ball missed me by inches,

"Oh!" I heard everyone yell. My blind throw hit Scott and I was claimed the winner

My whole team came running over and praised me

"Congrats mini McCall, you passed the test" Coach said, I chuckled walking over to Scott

"Good game" he said putting up his hand

"Good game" I agreed giving him a high five.

I changed and headed to my locker before lunch. I opened it when I heard a familiar voice next to me. I shut it and faced her, yup it was Lydia

"Lydia!" I exclaimed. She was talking to another girl with dark brown hair and pale skin, she was pretty.

"Do I know you?" Lydia asked rudely, turning back around to talk to the other girl.

"Wow Lyds I guess somethings never change" I remarked

She turned around and really looked at me this time.

"Stella!" Lydia exclaimed hugging me

"I thought you forgot all about little ol' me" I laughed

"How could I?" She smirked.

The other girl cleared her throat

"Oh sorry, Hi i'm Stella" I said shaking her hand

"Allison" She said

"Wait, Scott's Allison?" I asked

"Yeah" she answered

"You know Scott?" She asked

"Well yeah, we kind of came from the same mom, i'm his little sister Stella" I explained

A look of recognition crossed her face

"Wow, you're the sister he's been talking about" Allison said

"Well I certainly hope so, otherwise mom has some explaining to do" I said, Allison laughed.

"Well Sweetie its good to see your sense of fashion didn't die with you in the FOUR years I haven't talked to you" Lydia snapped

"Yeah sorry about that, but i'm back now" I said. She nodded

"We were just going to meet Scott and Stiles, you wanna come with us?" Allison asked

"Sure" I replied

"Perfect, cause we have A LOT of catching up to do" Lydia said seriously.

After going over everything with Lydia and Allison durning lunch and finally finishing english I was FREE from the death grips of high school!

Okay maybe i'm exaggerating a little my first day wasn't that bad. I text Stiles

_To: Stiles_

_From: Stella_

_Hey Sti Sti, can you pick me up from the dance studio when you get out of school?_

_To:Stella_

_From: Stiles_

_Sorry :( I have detention from Harris remember. But if you want to wait i'll pick you up after. And did __you just call me Sti Sti_

_To: Stiles_

_From: Stella_

_It's okay I can walk its only a few miles away from home. Yes I did call you Sti Sti, its payback for calling me Stell bells. Its also your contact name now too_

_To: Stella_

_From: Sti Sti_

_You're are so annoying :p_

I headed to the old dance studio. I've been dancing there since I was old enough to walk. The owner was practically like another parent. I called her a few days ago and she told me I can use the studio during my free period when she has no classes. It all worked out perfectly.

I walked from school and finally made it. I got the spare key from under a rock out back and headed in. Everything was still the same, even the smell. Its like i'm being overcome by nostalgia.

I walked into the room and changed into a black sports bra and baggy grey sweats, I tossed my hair up into a messy bun and hooked my phone onto the speaker doc.

I normally don't follow any particular choreography, I just put on the music and my body goes with the beat and does its own thing.

I turned on Pandora, Do I wanna know by the Arctic Monkeys came on. I love this song, I just started moving with the beat and doing whatever feels natural. It feels good to be back.

(Derek's POV)

I needed to make sure she was okay so I followed her from the school to the dance studio. I know that sounds bad, I don't know what it is about this girl. I feel like I need to protect her, there's something that keeps drawing me to her, like I have to know everything about her, I have to be close to her.

I looked in the window of the studio to see her still dancing. She moves so gracefully and follows the beat of the song perfectly. In my mind I know I should stay far away from her, but I can't help myself, there's just something about her. She's been dancing for hours, its starting to get dark out.

(Stella's POV)

I didn't realize how long I'd been dancing but when I glanced at the wall on the clock it read 5:30. Shit home is four miles away, its gonna be dark out by the time I get home. Oh no mom is going to kill me.

I threw on my black Longsleve v neck and grabbed my gym bag practically running out the door. I tried to think of the fastest way home which is walking alongside the road, what every gets me home quicker.

(Derek's POV)

I saw her run out the door and head for the trail along the road. No way she's walking home! It's already starting to get dark out and there's an Alpha thats been trying to get to Scott. What easier way then through his sister. I can't believe i'm gonna do this. I swear this girl is going to drive me insane!

(Stella's POV)

I only made it about less than a mile, and it's already so dark I can barely see in front of my without using my phone for a flashlight.

And now my phone died, so now i'm stranded on the side of the road in the dark! Could this possibly get any worse! Actually I shouldn't jinx myself, Anne Hathaway said that and it started storming on her.

I saw headlights coming towards me, so great not only am I stranded I might get murdered here too. A nice black Camaro pulled up and rolled down its window.

I nervously looked in and saw Derek

"Need a ride?" He asked

"No Thanks, i'm good" I lied. I totally needed help

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow

"Get in i'll take you home" He said.

"Sorry, I don't get in cars with strangers" I said, thinking back to what Stiles and Scott said about Derek.

"Alright but I can't go home knowing you're stranded and not knowing if you get home safe, so carry on with your walk" He smirked

"I'm not stranded" I scoffed

I walked a few feet, the Camaro followed slowly behind me. Oh what the hell! I'm either Dead if I get in the car with him or dead if I continue this damn walk. So safe to say i'd rather be murdered by the sexy guy.

I sighed climbing in. He smirked triumphantly

"You're so annoying" I laughed.

"So what are you doing walking home so late anyway?" He asked

"Oh you'd like to know that wouldn't you" I joked

"Just shut up and tell me" he chuckled

"Dance" I answered. "I didn't realize how long I was there I forgot I had to walk" I answered

"Its good to get lost in the music like that, it means you're a good dancer. But maybe set an alarm next time" He said with a cocky smirk

"Noted" I replied.

"nice Camaro, glad to know you're a chevy fan" I said

"you know you're cars" he said

"I know enough" I smirked

I do know about cars, my grandpa taught me everything I know. I miss him, part of me is glad i'm back home. But another part wishes I was still in Austin With my grandparents. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"You okay?" Derek asked

"yeah, sorry what were you saying?" I asked

"we're here, and you weren't murdered and dumped on the side of the road" Derek mocked

"Hey! It happens more than people think!" I exclaimed he laughed

"Anyways thanks for the ride" I said

"see you around Stella" He smiled

I walked in the house and no one was home yet Thank God himself, i'm not in the mood for a mom or Scott lecture.

I don't get what Stiles and Scott are talking about. Why did they not want me around Derek. I mean There's still a part of him that practically screams bad news but there's something else about him, I don't know what its like something is drawing me to him, when I first met him I was scared. But now i'm not to sure about how I feel.

I don't know whats going on with around here but I'm determined to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

No one's home, and now i'm extremely bored. I'm debating calling Scott but he's probably out with Stiles and I don't wanna bug him, after all its Friday night. Yes my first day of school was stupidly on a Friday, I couldn't just start on Monday?

I decided to make some dinner, I really don't feel like take-out, mom's working late, and I love my brother but he cant cook to save his life. I found everything I need and started to make spaghetti.

After about a half an hour Stiles and Scott walked through the door.

"Hey Sti Sti!" I exclaimed

"Stell bells!" He greeted, I shot him a bitchface

"And Scotty!" I greeted

"Hey Stell" he smiled, they sat at the table,

"So whats cookin' good lookin" Stiles asked, Scott shot him a look

I laughed "spaghetti"

I walked by setting plates in front of them.

Scott looked like he sniffed the air, weirdo. He hit Stile's arm and whispered something in his ear. Stile's eyes widened.

"Hey Stell i've been meaning to ask. How did you get home today?" Stiles asked

"I walked" I said, i'm not in the mood for a lecture from them to stay away from Derek.

"You walked?" Scott raised his eyebrow like he was expecting me to say something else

"Um-yeah" I said. Does he know I got a ride?

Scott got up from the table and went to his room, Stiles quickly followed him. Um okay?

I quietly walked to Scott's door to eavesdrop

It sounded like Scott was pissed

"She lied to me Stiles!" Scott whisper yelled

"I thought you told her to stay away from him!" Scott said

"I did!" Stiles answered back

"What am I going to do!" Scott said "i'm going to kill Derek! I swear!"

"Whoa! Okay Scott i'm totally down for that but you need to calm down right now" Stiles said, he sounded scared

"What am I supposed to do?!" Scott said

"You go on like nothing happened, I mean how are you going to explain how you know?" Stiles asked

A few moments of Scott breathing heavy passed.

"You good?" Stiles asked

"Yeah" Scott said. I quietly ran back down stairs and continued like I never heard anything, what the hell is going on here?

They came back down and sat at the table, Scott still looked upset.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

Scott was about to answer but Stiles cut him off

"Something smells good!"Stiles exclaimed changing the subject

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells" I smirked putting food on their plates.

We ate dinner in a strange silence.

"Thanks for dinner Stell Bells but I have to go" Stiles said clearing his plate.

"Anytime Sti Sti" I winked "but not really"

"Cruel" Stiles said walking out the door

I got up to clear my plate but Scott stopped me

"Let me, you cooked" he said taking my plate. It was just us again

"What were you and Stiles talking about?" I decided to ask him

"What?" Scott asked

"I heard you two talking, whats going on Scott?" I asked

"Stella, I can't tell you" He stated which only pissed me off more.

"Why can't you tell me! I'm not a baby or some defenseless girl who needs constant protecting!" I yelled, he remained silent

"Scott whats going on! I'm worried about you!" I admitted

"You don't get it! I'm trying to protect you because whats going on is worse than anything you can imagine!" He yelled

"Protect me from what! I mean is it drugs?! Scott you can tell me, i'm your sister, we can get you help" I said

"no! No its not drugs!" He replied

"what Scott! Is it dad?! Allison?! Is it because of me! Because i'm back!"

"it is you! You should go live a normal teenage life back in Austin!" He yelled

"normal" I scoffed "thats bullshit!"

"just go move back in with grandma!" He yelled with tears in his eyes

"no" I stated calmly bitting back tears

"Just leave okay!" He yelled

"if you think i'm leaving you're wrong" I said my voice cracking slightly

"I don't want you here!" He yelled

"No matter how much you hate me, no matter what you say I'm staying. You're my brother, and maybe I don't give up on family as easily as you do" I said with tears clouding my vision.

I quickly wiped my eyes and turned to leave

"Stell-" Scott started

"Just don't Scott" I said walking out the door and going to the one place that would at least make me feel at least a little better, I walked all the way to the studio ignoring every message or missed call from Scott. Does he not know the definition of space!

I walked into the back and turned on the fasted paced songs I could find until I couldn't dance anymore. I slid down the wall and cried burying my face in my knees. How could Scott say that, did he really mean it. I heard foot steps coming towards me, I really don't care who it is at this point.

(Derek's POV)

I was walking and I saw her for the second time this day, she's walking by herself again this late at night. I swear its like this girl has a death wish, but it not like she knows the danger she's in. Something's wrong, she's upset. She just ran into the studio leaving the door open. For some reason I feel likeI need to know if she's okay. I want to make her feel better and I have no idea why. She's dancing, not as graceful as before. Her movements are fast and she seems pissed, i'll just give her her space for now. She exhausted herself and now she's crying. I don't like seeing her this upset, why do I even care so much? I can't believe i'm doing this again! I walked in.

(Stella's POV)

"You really shouldn't leave the back door open you know, anyone could walk in" a voice I recognized as Derek's say

I wiped my eyes and looked up at him, what the hell is he doing here.

"so what are you my certified Stalker now?" I asked

"I guess so, glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor" he smirked sitting next to me.

"No seriously how did you know I was here?" I asked, I wasn't really scared but every instinct I had told me to run in the other direction far away from him

"I was walking and I saw you run in here, you looked upset. I just wanted to see if you're okay" he said sounding genuinely concerned for such a supposedly dangerous person. Wait he saw me dancing?

"oh god how much did you see?" I asked. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, they were without a doubt red

"enough to know something is defiantly wrong, you wanna talk about it?" He asked. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with him, I never open up to people. Especially people i've only met a day ago.

"somethings going on with Scott" I started, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"all i'm trying to do is help. I wanna help him but I can't because no one tells me whats going on! And I know you know what it is too!" I said

"Stella, i'm sorry its not my place to tell you" he said

"figures" I scoffed

"what else happened?" He asked

"I asked him about it, he told me it's all me and he doesn't want me here and to move back to Austin and live a life whatever the hell that means" I said

"I can't tell you whats going on with Scott, but I can tell you he didn't mean it" He said looking down at me.

"I know but it still hurts, how could he say that?" I said

"can I take you somewhere?" He asked

"anywhere" I replied, I know I shouldn't go anywhere with him but I need to get away.

"lets go" he said standing up and taking my hand to help me up. We walked to his car and drove for I have no idea how long.

"where are you taking me?" I asked noticing we're getting farther from town

"just someplace I go when I need to think, clear my head" he answered

"okay" I said.

We drove for about twenty more minutes

"We're here, its just a little walk from here" he said. Okay now I'm nervous we're in the middle of the woods. He must've noticed the look on my face.

"I promise i'm not going to serial murder you, if I was going to don't you think I would've along time ago"

He chuckled

"Is that supposed to make me feel better" I laughed

"Lets go" he said getting out of the car. Okay a little walk my ass that was at least a mile. But it was defiantly worth it when we got there. I was lost for words, it was beautiful.

It was a clearing in the forest so you can see the all of the stars with a small waterfall flowing into a river.

Derek walked over and sat on a boulder by the shore.

"I found this when I was in high school" he said

I sat on the boulder next to practically inches from him.

"It's beautiful" I said looking up at the stars, it's like they have some sort of hypnotic spell. You just get lost in them.

I felt him starring, i'm pretty sure my face turned every shade of red possible, I can't help it he's hot.

I looked at him and into his gorgeous eyes

"what?" I laughed nervously

"nothing" he smirked. He leaned forward and kissed me, I was taken aback at first but I melted into it. For a moment its like nothing else matter, like all of my problems and the world surrounding us disappeared, he pulled away quickly

"i'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he started

I cut him off by crashing my lips to his passionately, he pulled me onto his lap.

We pulled away and leaned our foreheads together, I was starring into his beautiful eyes again. I'll never get sick of them

"I was going to say that you're beautiful until you rudely interrupted" he smirked

"Oh well, by all means continue talking I won't rudely interrupt" I smirked he laughed lightly and gave me a quick peck on the lips again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and looked back up at the stars.

"Its gorgeous here" I said

"I thought you would like it" he said

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically

"you know the name Stella means star"he said, I playfully hit his shoulder a few moments of peaceful silence passed.

"ready to go home?" He smirked

I looked at him like he was crazy "hell no" I stated

"You know Scott's probably worried" he said

"Let him worry" I said kissing him again then standing up.

"now its time for me to show you how I escape my problems" I said walking back to the car.

I can't believe that just happened. Scott's gonna kill me! I don't get it, whats so bad about Derek. I mean there's still something off about him but it only made me more curious about him.

We drove back to the dance studio. I put on tango music

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"c'mon everyone knows the Tango" I laughed

"guess i'm that small percent that doesn't" He laughed

"well then You're fortunate to have me as a teacher" I laughed

"that I am" He remarked

I walked over to get in proper position, and placed his hand on my waist

"now follow the beat one two three one two three one and keep your eyes on mine" I showed him the steps, he stumbled

"Focus" I laughed "eyes are up here Derek I said tilting his head up.

"well its a little hard to concentrate with so much distraction" he said gesturing to the way i'm moving my hips I laughed

"one two three one" I repeated the steps, he followed better. Suddenly he took me by surprise mirroring my steps perfectly. He spun me then tilted me landing a kiss on my lips which I melted into. He pulled away and we looked into each others eyes

"Liar!" I exclaimed hitting his shoulder "Where'd you learn to dance?!" I asked

"I needed the credit to graduate" he shrugged.

So he's super sexy and he dances which only adds to his hotness and oh my god He's an amazing kisser.

He turned around, I ran up behind him as quietly as possible to jump on his back but he some how expected this and turned around last minute catching me and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hi" I said

"Hey Stell" he smirked. I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his passionately which he returned, Its like I was lost in my own world like nothing else mattered. I know i'm in trouble now, Derek Hale is like my drug and now i'm addicted. My phone started to ring

I sighed jumping down giving him one more quick peck on the lips

I picked up my phone, Shit its past midnight and moms calling me!

"Hey mom" I answered

"Stell where are you?! We've been calling for hours" Mom said sounding pissed

"i'm at the studio" I answered, yeah i'm at the studio having the best freaking time of my life.

"Scott's coming to get you" she said

-great

"alright see you when I get home" I said

"bye sweetie" she said hanging up

"need a ride?" Derek asked

"no Scotts coming" I answered. He nodded

"I'd like to take you out again" he said

"i'd love that, whenever I can get away" I smiled

"you know where to meet me" he smirked we kissed. "And I put my number in your phone" he smirked

"You know under any other circumstances that would be extremely creepy" I laughed

"Until next time" he said walking out.

I decided to shower, I finished quickly and walked out I picked up my phone and saw a text from Scott saying he's here.

I walked outside and climbed in the car

"Stella i'm so sorry! I didn't mean it okay! I love you and something is going on and really want to but I can't tell you what" Scott started. I cut him off by hugging him

"Are we okay?" Scott asked

"Yes Scotty boy" I laughed

We got back to the house, moms in bed she had a really late shift tonight

"We should go do something tomorrow" I suggested

"Like what?" He asked

"Well I don't know, We missed out on four years of each others lives. So I sort of wanna hang out with my lame big brother" I smirked

"Well alright then what should we do?" He asked

"I don't know, what is it that Scott McCall does for fun nowadays?" I asked

"I haven't had actual fun in a long time" Scott said

"Well we'll just have to change that" I laughed

"One on one lacrosse!" I exclaimed. I used to play with Scott and Stiles all the time but its been years.

"Sounds good!" Scott said

"Should we invite Stiles?" I asked

"Nah, he'll just get his feelings hurt when we beat him" Scott laughed

"Or when I beat you"I laughed

"If you think you can" Scott challenged

"I know I can" I smirked

"We'll see, better bring your A game baby sis" he laughed

"I'm gonna head to bed" Scott said

"Better get your rest and get ready to get your ass beat tomorrow" I laughed

"We'll see" he said nudging me playfully and walking up the stairs.

I headed to bed, I made my bed with a new set of sheets and tossed the dirt covered ones in the washer, I still don't understand what happened. I laid down in bed and started to slowly drift to sleep. I went over everything that just happened in the past two days again because I still can't believe it.

Something is going on with Scott, I think i'm going insane and running through the woods in my sleep, and Derek. I kissed him, We kissed a lot and every second of it was worth it.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
